Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved fishing rod that increases the tensile strength of the fishing rod blank and a fishing line, wherein the location of the fishing line guides are improved over existing fishing rod devices. The fishing rod of the present invention is designed for use with various types of fishing lines to accommodate different types of fishing, thereby providing versatility to the user with regards to the use of the device.
Fishing is a popular recreational activity. The most common form of recreational fishing is done with a rod, reel, line, hook, guides, and any one of a wide range of baits. Fishing rods are one of the most important pieces of equipment in fishing, and are made from a variety of materials such as bamboo, graphite, fiberglass, or composite. The purpose of the rod is to provide stability and power when casting the fishing line. Additionally, the rod acts as a buffer and absorbs the tension created when catching a fish.
The fishing line guides are disposed along the length of the rod, and the guides are adapted to receive a fishing line therethrough. The purpose of the fishing line guides is to support and guide the fishing line along the length of the rod. Most conventional fishing rods include fishing line guides that are arranged in a straight line along the length of the rod, creating a straight pathway for the fishing line. However, it is recognized that the linear configuration of the fishing line guides results in dead weight hanging from the end of the rod. In some cases, excessive stress or the pulling force caused by the dead weight on the fishing line can cause line or rod breakage. Repairing and reinforcing a broken line or a broken rod, however, is impractical as it does not provide a long term solution to the user and the assembly must be replaced.
Additionally, the linear configuration of the fishing guides tends to increase the tangling and twisting of the fishing lines. This often results in under or over casting when flicking the rod from behind toward the water because tangled and twisted lines can cause the reel to jam or malfunction. As a result, conventional fishing rods having fishing line guides in a linear configuration reduce the efficiency of casting bait into the water and the overall performance of fishing.
The present invention provides a fishing rod having a plurality of fishing line guides disposed along the length of the rod in a spiral configuration. In a preferred embodiment, the device comprises an elongated cylindrical rod blank having a terminal end and a working end. The working end of the rod includes a hook keeper adapted to secure a fish hook when the device is not in use. The working end also includes a handle attached thereto. Along the length of the rod is a plurality of fishing line guides adapted to receive a fishing line therethrough. The fishing line guides are positioned around the length of the rod so that it is gradually incremented in a spiral. Once the fishing line is threaded through the fishing line guides of the present invention, the fishing line is substantially wrapped around the rod and the weight of the line is evenly distributed around the rod. In this way, the weight distribution prevents dead weight and allows the user to utilize the fishing rod as a reinforced unit, increasing the tensile strength of the rod. Additionally, the spiral configuration of the fishing line guides helps prevent line breakage by reducing tangling of the fishing line and eliminates line memory. The present invention is ideal for use during various types of fishing, including light, medium, and heavy salt water or fresh water fishing, as well as surface fishing, bottom fishing, and fly fishing. Accordingly, the fishing line guides may be positioned in a spiral configuration on a wide variety of rods having different lengths and comprising numerous materials.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fishing poles comprising fishing line guides adapted to improve the experience and performance of fishing. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to fishing rods with various types of reinforcement measures to prevent breakage of fishing lines and rods. Some of these devices describe intra-line fishing rods with a hollow internal cavity for a fishing line. Other devices describe fishing rods with reinforced eyelets that are positioned on one side of the fishing rod. These devices, however, do not disclose a fishing rod with fishing line guides that are incrementally spaced in a spiral configuration around the length of the fishing rod, which improve the accuracy of the casts and increase the durability of the fishing rod. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,214 to Tsurufuji discloses an inter-line fishing rod that can hold annular fishing line guide members inside of a tubular fishing rod. The fishing line guide members are annular in shape and are mounted on the inner surface of a tubular rod along its length. In this way, the fishing line passes through the guide members disposed linearly along the inner surface of the tubular fishing rod. Accordingly, the fishing line guide members provide a longitudinal retaining force in one direction with respect to the tubular fishing rod.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,585 to Yasui discloses a fishing rod comprising a tubular rod, an inner rod, and fishing line guides. The inner rod has a fishing line guiding passage therethrough, and is fitted in or detached from the tubular rod. The fishing line guides project toward a center axis in the fishing line guiding passage, and are fitted in or detached from the tubular rod. When the inner rod and the fishing line guides are attached in the tubular rod, the inner rod and the fishing line guides are positioned in an axial direction. Accordingly, a fishing line that is held by the fishing line guides within the tubular rod is drawn out or pulled back through an opening at the tip of the rod in a linear direction.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,442 to Roth discloses line guides for fishing rods, which comprises a system of roller assemblies within a frame, wherein the roller assemblies are configured to form a passageway for the fishing line to pass through. As an angler reels in a fish and the fishing line is in contact with one of the roller assemblies, the tension of the fishing line will cause a component of the roller assembly to rotate, thus greatly reducing any sliding friction between the fishing line and the line guide.
The foregoing Tsurufuji, Yasui, and Roth devices are directed toward line guides that are disposed in a linear formation along the connected fishing rod blanks. The linear formation of the line guides results in dead weight hanging from the end of the fishing rod, which can cause the line to twist and tangle, leading to inaccurate casts, uneven weight distribution, and rod and line breakage. The present invention provides line guides that are incrementally spaced in a spiral configuration along the length of the fishing rod. In this way, the line guides distribute the weight of the line and cast evenly around the entire length of the rod, reducing rod and line breakage and improving both casting distance and accuracy. Additionally, the location of the fishing line guides increase sensitivity to the rod by applying the pulling force to the entire length of the rod rather than applying the pulling force to only the end of the fishing rod. As the devices disclosed in Tsurufuji, Yasui, and Roth are limited in the fact that the line guides are disposed in a linear formation along the fishing rod blanks, these prior art devices do not address the problem solved by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,178 to Sunaga discloses an intra-line fishing rod comprising a rod tube having a synthetic resin as a matrix that is reinforced by fibers. The fishing line guides are formed integrally with the rod tube and project from an inner surface of the rod tube. A cushioning portion is formed between the fishing line guide and a body layer of the rod tube which is composed predominantly of axially-extending fibers, and cushioning portions are formed respectively at front and rear sides of the fishing line guide connected to the inner surface of the rod tube. The cushioning portions help decrease a frictional resistance to a fishing line when the fishing line is passed through the fishing line guides disposed within the rod tube, thereby preventing the fishing line from becoming damaged. The Sunaga device, however, is limited in the fact that the fishing line guides cannot be constructed in a spiral formation. Rather, the fishing line guides are formed integrally with the rod tube. In this way, the Sunaga device is prone to rod breakage and inaccurate casts. The present invention radically improves the durability of the fishing rod by providing a plurality of fishing line guides that are incrementally spaced in a gradual spiral formation around the length of the rod. The spacing of the fishing line guides enhances the strength of the fishing rod, allowing the fishing rod to become more resistant to wind and barometric pressure during use.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,007 to Fettes discloses a line guide and a fishing rod blank combination. The line guide comprises connector means to attach to a rod blank, wherein the connector means comprises epoxy-receiving pockets to adhere to the rod blank. In another embodiment, each guide may comprise a synthetic resin frame having an underside generally shaped to seat on a cylindrical upper surface portion of the fishing rod blank. Use of epoxy in the pockets and in contact with the underlying blank greatly increases the strength of the guide-blank connection. While the guides disclosed in Fettes are constructed to increase the strength of the fishing rod blank, the purpose and design of the Fettes device diverges in intent and design from the present invention, which discloses a plurality of line guides disposed in a spiral configuration around the outer surface of a fishing rod blank. While it is desired to maintain a high strength of the guide-blank attachment, the present invention focuses on the placement of the line guides rather than the connector means disposed on the line guides.
The present invention provides a fishing rod comprising a plurality of fishing line guides adapted to evenly distribute the weight of the fishing line. The fishing line guides are low profile to minimize snagging. The fishing line guides are also positioned around the length of the rod so that it is in a spiral configuration rather than a linear configuration. This is advantageous because the present invention increases the tensile strength of the rod and prevents rod breakage. The present invention also inhibits the fishing line from tangling, which leads to less line breakage. Furthermore, the spiral configuration of the fishing line guides provides a more ergonomic design and increases rod sensitivity. The present invention allows the entire rod to work as a unit instead of isolating the tip of the rod. In this way, the present invention improves the overall durability and performance of the fishing rod, thereby allowing users, including those with limited range of mobility, to effectively cast and reel during fishing.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing fishing rod devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.